


Getting to Know You

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Games, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Spin the Bottle, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Spin" and fanfic100 prompt "Circle"
> 
> (Emily is one of the [mystery Gryf girls](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/hogwarts/houses/gryffindor.html#Gryffindor_girls))

"So wait, explain this spinner game again?" Lavender asked, glaring dubiously at the empty butterbeer bottle in Hermione's hand.

The brunette sighed. "It's called 'Spin the Bottle,' Lavender," she said patiently. "We all sit in a circle and the first person spins the bottle around on the floor. Whoever it points to, they have to kiss."

"Regardless of gender!" Dean piped up from his seat next to Seamus.

"And they have to kiss for at least five seconds," Emily added as she sat next to Ron.

"But you're free to go longer than that," Harry smirked, plopping down on the floor as well.

Lavender gave the four muggle-borns cautious looks before sitting between Parvati and Emily. "Okay, I'll play, I guess."

"And you?" Hermione looked to Ron, on her right, and the other five wizard-borns. They each nodded and Hermione exchanged a devilish grin with Harry, Dean, and Emily. Hey, Professor McGonagall said she wanted the seventh year Gryffindors to get to know each other better, hadn't she?


End file.
